Sofa
by SooChan
Summary: Mereka berdua duduk berdua-dua, sofa biru tua itu terhenyak hening. Menenggalamkan diri dalam rinai hujan, bersembunyi dalam ketakutan-ketakutan. Mingyu mendekap Jisoo erat-erat, terlalu takut untuk melepaskannya. SVT FF / Mingyu / Joshua/Jisoo / MinShua / MinSoo / GyuShua.


.

.

.

Sorry for publish this story

Is not YoonMin, is not even Bangtan

.

.

.

So here you are. Hope u like my first MinShua Fanfic

-well I wrote one in another acc, but yea, forget it-

.

.

.

 _Sofa_

 _Mingyu. Joshua. MinShua_

 _©Soochan_

.

.

.

Terkadang rinai hujan yang terdengar menggebu itu menghentam pendengarannya seperti selongsong peluru yang tiada memiliki rupa. Terkadang suar-suar angin ribut berkauk dalam telinganya dengan teramat bisingnya.

Ruangan minimalis itu bersuara hening, sedang dua orang laki-laki yang saling menyandarkan kepala di sofa biru tua kusam itu tidak bergerak-gerak sejak seperempat jam yang lalu.

"Mingyu," ia memanggil, matanya berputar, menatap dengan suatu sirat. Itu mengingatkan Mingyu akan kucing yang ditemuinya di pekarangan. "Kau harus pulang."

Kadang suara hujan itu menenangkan seperti aliran tenang dari sungai, terkadang juga suaranya menyamarkan suara-suara yang lain. Suara tangis, suara geraman, suara sukacita. Namun sekarang, Jisoo pikir, ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hujan, ia hanya ingin memeluk Mingyu semakin erat, bersidekap dengan lelaki itu di sofa dengan hanya satu dua patah kata yang terdengar.

"Aku ingin di sini Soo."

Yang lebih muda mengeratkan dekapannya. Seolah benar-benar tidak akan pernah pergi, detik itu, detik berikutnya, atau jutaan detik lainnya. Anak rambutnya turun ke bawah mata, menghalangi pandangan, namun ia bahkan tidak ingin menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan gangguan itu, seolah Jisoo akan hilang jika ia lepaskan sebentar saja.

Biasanya, suara ayah Jisoo terdengar, seorang lelaki berambut merah, membawa botol minuman, sembari ia berjalan sempoyongan dan mengumpati segala hal yang mengusik harinya. Biasanya, Jisoo akan menjadi satu bahan umpatannya, atau bahkan Mingyu juga.

Mingyu tertawa. "Sekarang, ini jadi terlalu sunyi, Soo."

Yang terdengar hanya hentakan keras peluru air, jatuh dari atas sana, menghentamkan diri ke tanah, mendeklamasikan kelamnya alam. Menemani matahari berjalan mundur, menyelimuti diri di tepian langit, semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, hingga yang tertinggal hanya guratan oranyenya saja.

"Gyu," Jisoo melepaskan dekapan, sofa tempat ia duduk berderit. Ia menjatuhkan pisau dapur di sebelahnya, terkaget. Suara jatuh mengisi ruang, seolah bosan dengan keheningan yang tak berujung.

Mingyu menatap pisau yang jatuh, kemudian maniknya berubah menjadi teramat panik. "Bunuh aku dengan pisau itu kalau kau memang mau aku pergi."

"Mingyu!"

"Aku ingin di sini Jisoo, menemanimu, paling tidak sampai besok," Mingyu tersenyum, membelai pelan pipi Jisoo yang meratap dengan matanya yang mengilat oleh air mata, anak itu hampir menangis. "Sstt, aku suka sekali sofa ini, bukankah ini tempat pertama kali kita-"

"Bodoh Gyu," ia terkikik kecil, ia memajukan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya, meminta sebuah imbalan kecil atas tindakan manisnya itu. Sehingga Mingyu tanpa menunggu, memberikan satu dua lumatan lembut, dan ciuman itu lepas.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

Saat ia berkata begitu, kesunyian itu terhentak oleh suara pukulan tangan yang menghentam-hentam dengan kuat, dan kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara kecil yang setengah berteriak, yang dimiliki oleh tetangga sebelahnya, _'Jisoo Hyung, Junh_ _ui_ _membawakan manisan, aku ingin membagikannya ke beberapa tetangga.'_

Mingyu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu seketika, sementara ketukan terdengar lagi. "Jangan kau dengarkan."

Jisoo menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang itu, merasakan napas hangat milik pemuda tinggi itu terhembus, berarak menyentuh anak-anak rambutnya. Ia bisa mendengarkan debaran-debaran. Kuat, seperti palu yang terhempas pada pepakuan kayu, seperti gelegak guntur, seperti suara pisau yang jatuh itu.

Ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana-mana lagi, mana suara jantungnya, mana suara jantung Mingyu. Semuanya hancur dalam ributnya hujan, ia bahkan merasakan bahwa degupan-degupan itu telah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, sehingga sebagian dari alat geraknya ikut bergetar.

"Aku di sini, aku tidak pergi, Jisoo, ini semua bukan salahmu."

Jisoo tidak percaya kata-kata itu.

Bohong sekali kedengarannya.

Namun sembari ia meremas kemeja biru dengan bercak-bercak merah itu, maka ia merasakan hatinya jauh lebih tenang lagi. Ia tidak segemetar tadi, dan suara langkah tetangganya yang berjalan pergi membuat sebuah helaan napas menghentak keluar dari mulut.

"Kau ganti bajumu, Gyu."

Mingyu menggeleng, menenggelamkan tubuh ke dalam sofa semakin dalam. Mempertunjukkan penolakan atas perintah kekasihnya. "Aku akan di sini sampai besok pagi. Titik."

Sofa biru itu berderit lagi. Mereka tidak meninggalkan sofa itu sudah lebih dari satu jam. Warna birunya terhanyut oleh remangnya lampu, beberapa watt lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi lampu itu akan mati juga.

Suara air yang menetes dari balik pintu di belakang mereka meranahi pikiran Jisoo, anak itu memeluk kakinya kalut. "Kau dengar Mingyu? Aku bisa mendengarnya, bahkan suara hujan tidak menyamarkan suaranya."

"Sini."

Mingyu menutup telinga Jisoo, menarik wajah itu agar tepat berhadapan dengannya. Tersenyum dengan indah seperti biasa. Jisoo tersentak oleh wajah yang begitu indah itu, sejenak merutuki bahwa seberapa beruntungnya ia memiliki bocah vampire setampan ini.

"Besok akan lebih baik, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Bohong lagi.

"Benar?"

"Yap," Mingyu tahu bahwa Jisoo masih bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas bahkan dengan telapak tangannya yang menutupi telinganya. Ia hanya ingin kekasih ringkihnya itu tidak terjebak dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Tanpa Mingyu sendiri menyadari ketakutan miliknya.

Hujan menggelegak, menyambar malam, merampas damai yang biasa mengisi kekosongan. Sementara langit seperti berperang, marah oleh sesuatu. Mingyu tadinya sama marahnya seperti gelegar badai di luar sana.

Namun semua kemarahan itu hanya tinggal secuil saja, semuanya terisi oleh kekhawatiran oleh hari esok, oleh malam itu, oleh detik-detik yang sedang mereka jalani. Oleh apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Nah, Jisoo, tidurlah."

Jisoo menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Mingyu, menurut dengan patuh. Namun tangannya yang tercoreng oleh warna merah di sana sini itu masih gemetaran. Matanya menutup.

Suara air yang jatuh di balik ruangan di belakang mereka semakin jelas, menembus pintu yang tertutup. Jisoo tahu cairan merah itu akan mengalir terus, semakin banyak dan lebih banyak, hingga keluar dari celah pintu.

Ia tahu sosok yang tiada bergerak-gerak di dalam sana telah mengalami penghabisan. Ia tahu tidak akan ada umpatan lagi, tidak ada pukulan lagi, pria itu tidak akan menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

Mingyu mendekapnya. "Kau aman. Kau aman."

Suaranya menenangkan, seperti musik. Menyengat telinganya. Ia melirik sebentar pisau di lantai. Darah membaluti permukaannya, ikut mengotori ubin dingin tempat besi tajam itu berdiam diri.

"Besok kita akan ke Busan, kemudian berangkat ke desa," Mingyu membelai surai itu pelan-pelan. "Kemudian kita minta bantuan Seokmin untuk membersihkan semuanya, dia akan mengerti."

"Ya."

"Jangan takut, aku di sini, aku bersamamu, aku yang membunuhnya, bukan kau."

Jisoo mengeratkan dekapannya, "aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

"Seperti Jisoo Hyung tidak ada di rumah."

Minghao duduk di kursinya, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan tetangganya, mengenai seberapa buruk tabiat ayah tetangganya itu, yang mereka sebut 'pria brengsek' itu.

Junhui tertawa sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan mencium dahi lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau khawatir seperti itu?"

"Jisoo Hyung sering sekali dipukuli, aku kadang berpikir untuk menelpon polisi."

"Tidak usah," Junhui menatap layar ponsel yang cahayanya menyentuh permukaan wajah. "Seseorang akan membunuh orang tua brengsek itu suatu saat nanti."

Minghao meninju kecil bahu kekasihnya, cemberut. "Sudah kubilang berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry ini bukan Yoonmin, dan sorry ini enggak ngefeel. Aku memulai obsesiku terhadap buku-buku lama sejak masuk smp.

Kurasa. Aku benar-benar harus berhenti sekarang.

Aku semakin parah.

Dan ya, tolong jangan gorok aku, mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa foto profilku malah pemuda Hong dari SVT. Well, u got the answer now, I am not just an Army, a Carat too, and Exo-L.

Tapi aku sudah lelah dengan fanwar belakangan ini, dipaksa "bela biasmu, jangan sok netral."

Hiyap, beri tanggapan, saran, dsb, tentang fanfic ini. Ini FF pendek sekali yah, maafkan aku. Aku memang pemalas, maka dari itu cela saja semuanya, biar aku jadi 'agak' rajin. Dan kalau kalian keberatan aku post selain YoonMin, kalian bisa protes, enggak papa, biar aku bikin akun baru saja. Takut aja kalian follow aku hanya karena Yoonminnya dan tiba-tiba aku malah ngepost svt seenaknya. Sorry.

Aku sangat menghargai seluruh tanggapan kalian, entah itu dengan mengklik favorite, follow, atau bahkan yang reviews –apalagi yang panjang-panjang itu, aku paling cinta.

Aku juga bakal sangat menghargai kalau kalian bisa ajak aku mampir ke akun kalian dan nyantunin satu dua dari story list. Asal jangan jauh-jauh dari svt atau bts.

Dan ya, aku bacot lagi.

Sayonara!


End file.
